O Divino e o Terreno
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga, o Deus. Kanon, o Homem. Ambos se completam numa terrível e harmoniosa combinação... a qual não pode ser desfeita jamais. Oneshot, Yaoi Saga X Kanon, lemon.


Kanon observou o Céu estrelado. Era tão estranho... como haveria algo tão belo visto de um mundo tão sombrio...?

"Deixe estar", pensou, taciturno. "Ao menos posso ainda distrair-me da mediocridade que é esta existência humana... ao ver Saga."

Era certo que Saga não era algo além de humano. Mas parecia ser... e com efeito, sempre que observava seus belos contornos sob o luar, ou até mesmo sob o sol, considerava-o tão perfeito em sua postura correta de estátua grega ou renascentista, que não cria ser ele deste mundo.

E era! Era seu irmão. E gêmeo. Mas ele, Kanon... parecia-se muito mais com algo imperfeito e terreno do que ele. Não apenas por não ser tão elegante , nem tão alvo de pele... mas por seu caráter de "homem", não de "deus".

Àquela noite, Kanon foi encontrar-se com seu irmão. Viu-o em sua sala, pensativo, os olhos garços mirando o céu da maneira que ele anteriormente, Kanon, fazia. Os cabelos, descendo em cascata pelas costas fortes e largas, pareciam mais louros sob a luz daquele luar de lua cheia.

O olhar triste, o perfil fino porém masculino, o rosto bem-feito de linhas belas,davam-lhe parte da graça; mas não toda. De fato, grande parte do encanto de seu gêmeo vinha do caráter doce porém trágico, da dubiedade louca porém morbidamente harmoniosa de seu ser.

A idade jovem, dado que Saga àquela época andava na casa dos vinte anos, dava-lhe à aparência uma matiz esplêndida, cheia de vitalidade e energia. Essa juventude, no entanto, somava-se à sabedoria, a qual conferia a Saga o ar de quem já havia vivido mais de cem anos. Desde a morte da mãe, Saga obrigava-se a agir como um adulto, mesmo tendo apenas sete anos. E nunca mais, a partir de então, aquele ar secular, milenar quase, saíra de si.

Tais características, juntas em um só ser, davam a Saga a aparência de um deus, de um imortal deus, tão ancião quanto o mundo e o universo porém tão vigoroso quanto um rapaz.

E quem diria que era bom ser lúcido, tão lúcido e erudito, apenas aos vinte e seis anos...! Era deveras um inferno. Fora vítima de um espírito maléfico, e a ele carregava em seu belo e divino corpo já há seis anos. E de que lhe adiantava ser belo...! E de que lhe adiantava ser sábio! Se apenas tais qualidades se mostravam para fazer o mal...

Não raro aqueles olhos garços derramavam lágrimas. Sim, lágrimas de homem feito; aljôfares de virtude que poucos teriam em seu lugar. Pranteava por ser forte num mundo de fracos e débeis; pranteava, pois apenas chora quem é bom; e apenas é bom quem é corajoso.

Sua pusilanimidade dava-se apenas em relação a Kanon. Seu Kanon... seu único amor. Sua perdição... apenas ele, seu doce e amargo irmão gêmeo, podia dar-lhe alguma alegria. E alem disso, apesar de tudo, era ele a razão indireta de suas lágrimas...

Quantas vezes, ao observar aquele mesmo luar e aquela mesma lua, era surpreendido por um beijo dele! Ou ainda um abraço por trás... deveras, seu lindo irmão gostava de sempre lhe surpreender.

E naquela noite não fora diferente. As mãos morenas, acostumadas ao trato embaixo do sol, tamparam os olhos garços e úmidos de Saga. O gêmeo mais velho, é claro, sabia quem era apenas de sentir sua energia previamente...

- Kanon... você veio a mim novamente.

- Sim... eu vim. Não é bom...? Não gosta de ter-me aqui?

- Eu gosto...

Saga abraçava assim o corpo de Kanon, aspirando o leve aroma de algas e demais coisas marinhas presente nele...

- Saga, está tão maravilhoso... como sempre.

E então olhava diretamente no azul de seus olhos. Era tão puro... tão imaculado... aquele homem deveras seria incapaz de fazer mal a quem quer que fosse.

Era um traidor, porém instigado por uma força maléfica independente de si. Era um homem incestuoso, teimando em sua adolescência em não olhar ou sentir desejo por quem quer que fosse... até que seu coração, repentinamente, apaixonou-se por quem...? Por Kanon! Pelo irmão gêmeo...! E era tão bela, tão desinteressada a sua paixão, que não hesitou em unir-se carnalmente a ele... sem sentir culpa.

E nem por isso a Kanon ele parecia menos puro do que antes. Era tão cândido, aliás, que a perfidez de Kanon não poderia jamais estragar a pureza de Saga. A cada vez que se deitava com ele, Kanon sentia não que maculava a seu belo irmãozinho, mas que ele mesmo tornava-se mais e mais puro... por causa de Saga.

Seu irmão, em sua clássica tristeza, foi sentar-se num dos divãs da grande sala.

- O que me conta de novo, Kanon?

- Nada. A mesma coisa de sempre. E de qualquer maneira, você não gosta do que há para se ver no mar...

- Não. Você se corrompeu e não quer voltar a ser o que era antes. Parece amar à maldade... à ambição.

O que se auto-denominava "Dragão Marinho" tomou assento ao lado do irmão e acariciou levemente aqueles cabelos cor de ocaso fulvo.

- Não... a única coisa que eu amo... é você.

E beijou de leve o colo e o pescoço de Saga, tão branco, tão lindo, tão perfeito...

Sem dizer mais palavra, o Santo de Gêmeos osculou a seu irmão de volta, sôfrego, flébil, desejando esquecer nele, e naquele seu corpo cheirando a mar, de todas as suas desgraças.

O físico de Kanon também era perfeito, atlético, bem-trabalhado; porém, faltava naquela réplica corporal de Saga algo que jamais teria: a alma divina e em quintessência.

A seguir, o mais velho puxou o mais novo para cima de si e estreitou fortemente seu corpo contra o dele. Kanon sentiu um cheiro pungente e forte... um cheiro de essência de banho.

- Estava em mais uma de suas longas abluções, Saga...?

- Sim... até parecia adivinhar que você vinha.

E de fato, Kanon achava que Saga, àquele momento, era seu esteio. E sentia necessidade, ímpeto, de beijá-lo, de tomá-lo em seus braços, de ter consigo aquele corpo perfeito, branco, um verdadeiro poema que descera à Terra com forma de homem.

Despiu-o, beijou-o, aspirou aquele seu aroma que misturava essência e cheiro de pele. Sentia-se indo ao Paraíso imaterial ao lidar com ele. Era um privilégio na verdade... um privilégio ter a permissão de adentrar aquele santuário de divindade e superioridade.

Logo, os dedos longos, fortes e brancos de Saga também vieram a despir Kanon. Já ele, divino e alienado da torpeza humana que era, gostava justamente do teor "terreno" de seu gêmeo. Cada pinta assimétrica, cada mancha ocasionada pelo sol, cada cicatriz formada por lutas ou batalhas - tudo isto era belo e apreciado por si. Era isso que fazia de Kanon uma pessoa diversa.

Entrelaçaram-se os dois corpos lindos, esbeltos, perfeitos, cada um deles em suas próprias características.

- Meu belo Kanon...

O gêmeo mais novo sobressaltou-se. Ele, belo? Aquele Deus encarnado dizia que ele era belo...?

E mal sabia ele, o esplêndido General dos Mares, que Saga o admirava justamente por ele não ser divino...

Acarinhou-o e elevou-o em todos os lirismos que sua alma podia e conseguia conceber; e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que Saga enlaçava seus quadris com as pernas fortes, brancas, longilíneas.

Sem conter-se, ainda mantendo seu corpo junto do amante, empurrou-se para dentro daquele recanto de doçura, de aconchego, de prazer que era o interior do corpo de Saga, o líquido de excitação de seu próprio membro servindo para facilitar aquela invasão. O gêmeo mais velho gemeu, apertando levemente os olhos e abraçando com mais firmeza o pescoço e os ombros de Kanon. Sua cavidade também contraiu-se em torno do membro teso do companheiro, o qual, enlevado, sentiu-se novamente mais perto do imaterial ao tê-lo daquela forma.

Aguardou mais um pouco para mover-se nele, dado que sentia-se tão estimulado, que tinha medo de acabar-se em êxtase rapidamente. Aos poucos, foi tentando não sentir-se tão animado e afoito por ele. Mas o rosto de Saga, a simples imagem do rosto de Saga, era suficiente para lhe dar o derradeiro impulso de satisfazer seus desejos.

Devagar, ainda contendo-se, penetrou-o mais fundo e em seguida saiu, para logo após voltar para dentro dele. Fez isso várias vezes, atentando para aquele corpo forte porém flexível como um lírio, movendo-se também embaixo de si, soltando gemidos baixos e longos, tomando a mão de Kanon para que o ajudasse a estimular seu próprio membro...

Kanon beijava-o no colo branco e sem imperfeições, no formoso rosto imberbe, nos cabelos fulvos e lisos caindo pelo divã como uma cascata dourada de ocaso primaveril.

Gostava tanto daquela alma, daquela sublime alma, que caso o corpo se lhe embotasse e nunca mais pudesse se relacionar carnalmente com ele, não haveria problemas a si. Todavia, enquanto pudesse fazê-lo, disto também desfrutaria.

Movia-se cadenciado, no mesmo ritmo que o dele, sem que nada precisasse lhes dizer como fazê-lo igual. O luar, perpassando pela janela próxima, reluziu sobre o corpo de ambos. E Kanon viu, aturdido, maravilhado por aquele luar líquido aparecer justamente àquele momento, o corpo aprazível de seu gêmeo banhado por semelhante fulgor.

Mordeu o ombro de seu irmão, tentando assim dispersar aquele ardor que lhe tomava. Aferrou fortemente os dedos trigueiros na pele clara de seu gêmeo e sentiu-se à beira do precipício... e já sem hesitar, já sem nem querer manter-se longe de tal perigo, gemeu fortemente, enquanto uma onda abrasadora de êxtase o tomou; e derramou-se dentro daquele corpo branco, belo, apenas seu.

Sem fazer tanto alarde quanto Kanon, Saga entrou num prazer mais plácido, mais centrado. Gozou no ventre de Kanon, apertando os olhos garços e flébeis, contraindo várias vezes aquela cavidade do prazer, a qual ainda se encontrava com Kanon dentro de si.

E em seguida ambos respiraram, cansados e lânguidos. Kanon inspirava no pescoço de Saga, sentindo seu calor e seu ser.

Após algum tempo, saiu do gêmeo e o contemplou, ainda exausto, ainda deitado sobre o divã, como derretido sobre ele. Observou sua branca beleza clara, feérica, e não viu ali impureza alguma. De fato, ainda parecia casto aquele corpo... como virgem ainda, como se Kanon nunca o houvesse tomado antes... como se nada pudesse estragar ou quebrar aquela sua pureza.

E de fato, o mais novo era quem se sentia mais refinado, mais puro, mais inocente diante do que haviam acabado de fazer. Os olhos semicerrados de Saga, suas sobrancelhas finas, seu peito forte e liso... lhe davam dó, apesar da beleza e da força. Sim, lhe davam dó, pois fora por amor que Saga deixara-se levar àquele turbilhão de sentimentos e atitudes nocivas...

Aproximou-se dele outra vez e acariciou seu fino rosto. Lembrou que aquela deveria ser apenas uma rápida visita, uma vez que tinha assuntos particulares e urgentes a resolver no reino marinho... todavia, aquela pureza e aquele caráter que o invadiram repentinamente, após deitar-se com Saga, deram-lhe remorso... pois aquele tipo de assunto era justamente algo que se relacionava com a dor de Saga; a perfidez de manipular a um deus para que ele, Kanon, ficasse no poder.

E em suas divagações sentiu vontade de não ir, de deixar aquela bobagem para lá... foi quando os olhos azuis de Saga abriram-se completamente, contemplando-o numa muda súplica, a qual logo expressou-se em palavras:

- Não vai ainda embora, não é, Kanon...? Fique comigo esta noite...

E então o gêmeo mais novo sorriu, sabendo que havia uma ligação entre os dois tão forte, que nem o Tempo e nem a Morte seriam capazer de apagar:

- Não, não vou embora... ficarei consigo.

E lançou-se novamente nos braços de seu irmão, feliz, soberbamente feliz e consciente de sua própria sorte em, humano que era, ter um irmão gêmeo tão idêntico e ao mesmo tempo tão divino...

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Oneshot concebida há mais de um mês também... só consegui acabar agora. _

_De qualquer forma, acaba sendo uma referência aos Dióscuros da mitologia grega, os que deram nome à constelação de Gêmeos... pois um deles era mortal e o outro, semideus, porque era filho de Zeus. _

_Abaixo tem glossário de "palavras difíceis", pois ando lendo muito clássico e o vocabulário rebuscado tem me influenciado muito. Sério, minha alma é velha... eu não gosto dessas coisas de agora. Literatura pra mim tem que ser anterior a 1900... rs. _

_De qualquer forma, aí está: _

_Garço = claro, principalmente em relação a olhos_

_Fulvo = cor de ouro escuro_

_Taciturno = triste, desanimado_

_Feérico = fantástico, pertencente a um mundo de fantasia_

_Aljôfar = orvalho ou pedra preciosa (as lágrimas do Saguinha tão podendo, hein! xD)_

_Trigueiro = moreno, bronzeado_

_Pusilanimidade = covardia, fraqueza_

_Ocaso = pôr-do-sol_

_Ablução = banho mesmo_

_Esteio = apoio_

_Imberbe = sem barba_

_Flébil (pl. flébeis) = ardente, febril_

_Lânguido = mole, lento_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
